Choices
by daughter-of-eris
Summary: Currently on hiatus due to lack of inspiration. If I can't do my work justice then i'll let it rest until I can think of something. When an enemy ninja seperates her soul from her body, the truth about Sakura's past comes into light. She must dicide to follow her father, mother or her heart. What is a young Goddess to do. I stink at reviews rated M for language and ecchie scenes
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first ever Naruto story. This story does not follow the manga time line, all of the ninja are at least 19-20 years old. Sasuke has been training with Kakashi, Sakura with Tsunade and Naruto with Jiraiya. Orochimaru is still the main villain and is planing on getting Sasuke, he just hasn't swayed him yet. So please enjoy and leave reviews.

I own nothing but my idea for this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was suppose to be a story book day. The village was at peace, there were no missions lined up and it was the first day spring. The kind of day she should be asking Sasuke for a picnic date, but instead some stupid ass water ninja decided to come and steal one of the sacred scrolls from the Hokage's office. With the others off on their own personal missions, Tsunade was forced to send out Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Ino, herself and a visiting Gaara, who was getting restless for going so long without a fight. With any luck their little team of misfits would be able to intercept the water ninja before he could unite with anyone else. As they ran threw the forest, leaping from branch to branch on the tall trees, Naruto made his ignorance known.

Man, Granny looked really worried, what's this scroll suppose do? I mean do it like make the guy shout thunder from his pits or something?

Eww, Naruto grow up!

The scroll is a detail plan to show someone haw to make a Soul Band. Its a ring that when worn, the user can touch anther person and remove their very soul from their body. Thus rendering the person useless, and apparently the soul has only a 5 minute window to get back in it's body. Unfortunately that requires another scroll that this ninja forgot to steal.

Oh Sasuke, you're so smart, I'm sure we'll be able to stop this ninja by easily. I don't see why the Hokage decided to burden you with a fool, a forehead and that eyebrow guy.

Ino took every moment she could to try and get close to Sasuke. And what was she insulting the rest of them for, compared to all the extra training they were getting Ino was the weakest among them. It was then that Sakura noticed Lee breaking formation to get closer to her.

Do not take to heart what she says Sakura, you will always be more beautiful then she could ever be. And do not be nervous about the fight for I will protect you

"with my very life" we know the story bushy brows.

Naruto was still starving for Sakura's attention, even if it was no longer in a romantic tone. Lee's eyes burned with anger as her jumped over to try and punch Naruto for interrupting his moment.

All Sakura could think of was how sweet her two friends were. For some reason she felt as thou she should chariest these last few moment, for a felling of a life altering event loomed over her.

Sasuke finally led them into the clearing where the water ninja was last spotted. They had originally hoped to find some clue as to where he may have gone, instead their target waited in plain view for the arrival of his pursuers. He stood tall and proud, with arms crossed and an unraveled scroll at his feet.

Knowing the only reason why he would be so cocky, Sasuke decided to break their group into 3 teams. The first attack wave was Naruto and Lee, with Sasuke and Ino holding back to watch and gather information on the battle, Gaara had made his sand lift himself and Sakura high enough where they could watch the entire battle and rush in with healing or defense if need be.

Sasuke made an effort to try and get the ninja to surrender, it was futile but they were all taught to try it first before any blood shed. The results were the expected mock laughter from their target.

The great Leaf Village sends its greatest defense, 6 mere children. Well no matter once I finish with all of you, then every village will know my power. You see children I have completed the Soul Band(as he raised his hand a solid gold band was wrapped around his right index finger. In the middle of the band laid a glowing purple stone, which appeared to pulsate chakra threw the rest of his hand). I now have the power to destroy your very souls. With this hand I am now a God so what will you do?

We're gonna kick your ass without letting you bitch-slap us!

With that Naruto lunged at the ninja's head while Lee aimed at his legs. The cocky smile quickly vanished from the water ninja's face. He quickly stepped back and tried to dodge and block the onslaught coming from the two young ninja. To try and prove herself to Sasuke, Ino made her way

behind the water ninja to try and place a special seal on him. Tsunade had instructed that these 5 seals where to be placed by using one's chakra so make it stick, thus rendering the wearer motionless. Before she could place the seal, the ninja grabbed her by her right shoulder, breaking it on impact, and flung her over his right shoulder and making her collide with Naruto. The ninja then grabbed the paper seal, that Ino was forced to release, and stuck it on Sasuke, who charged head on to try and distract him and give Sakura more time to heal Ino and Naruto. It was now Gaara's turn, he released the rest of his sand into a wave and ordered it towards the ninja. To mock him, the water ninja duplicated the attack by using the water from a near-bye stream,and made a wave that clashed into Gaara's. Gaara had to completely focus on his wave or else the pressure from the enemy ninja's would take over and crush him, he was completely pinned. It was then that Lee attempted to gain the upper hand. In an amazement of kicks and punches, the water ninja showed no sign of backing down and was still amazingly able to hold onto his water wave with Gaara. With the stealth of a snake, the enemy ninja was able to gather some lose water and have them freeze Lee's legs in place. Lee tried with all his might to break free, but was in vain. The ninja stood far enough away so that any punch Lee tried would not make contact.

Well then kids, as fun as this has been I think its time to end this. And I can think of no better way then to try out my new toy.

He extended his hand, that now started to glow the same purple as its stone, and started a slow but devastating walk towards Lee. Sakura stared horror struck at the scene before her. All she could think of was Lee, the first time she saw him, the first time he proclaimed his love for her, the time he saved her from those 3 wind ninjas, and all the times after that he showed his loyalty and love towards her. She could not lose that, she could not lose him. Without much thought she left Naruto's side and ran to Lee. With all the force and chakra she could muster she made it just in time to break the ice and push Lee out of the way, allowing the water ninja's hand to make full contact with her body. All eyes were on Sakura as her body glew a bright purple as her body fell but another form of herself still stood. The second her body fell to the ground it started to fade and vanish. Lee gazed up at his beloved, her body changed. He did not know if this was what souls where suppose to look like. Her skin was more tan, her hair still maintained its pink color but was wavier and ran down to her knees. Her eyes were still a bright green but a brownish pink mask graced her eyes and ended in points on her temples, with a sakura flower ending on either side of her mask. She was barefoot with only a white wrap to cover her body. As Lee wondered what new form his precious flower had taken, he could do nothing as she stood staring at her hands, the backs of which also had a matching sakura flower.

Sa...Sakura?

Lee's words were enough to break her out of her trance. She knelt down beside him and timidly placed her hands on both sides of his face. Lee was so shocked he started to blush. Without any warning a smile graced her face as she shed tears of apparent joy. She pulled Lee into a tight embrace and cried on his shoulders. Lee found himself stunned, unable to move or protest as a the feeling of his beloved holding him caused him to shed Gai like tears of victory as his voice cheered in his head.

What, what the Hell! I made the band perfectly! You should be a corpse by now, your soul begging me to try and help you!

The enemy ninja was enraged by the new Sakura, wondering how and why she was not dead. He demanded answers and was not willing to wait for them.

Answer me you little bitch before I....

The enemy ninja was cut off. Just as he had insulted Sakura, the grown around them began to change. The trees began to shake, the vines began to mimic snakes about to strike, the ground only beneath him began to quake. The sky turned black as lightning and thunder clashed as the wind blew furiously. Calmingly Sakura stood up and turned to face the ninja. Her eyes were closed, her arms where crossed and a smirk graced her features.

You would think after all this time you mortals would learn how to speak properly to your superiors.

Her voice was the same as before but her tone was more confident and assertive. It was clear that Sakura's change was not only physical, but something more.

You think,..you think this will scare me! I am like a god now and no mere child will defeat me!

(with a smirk, Sakura opened her eyes, which where completely dark green and radiating a glow of the same color)

"like" a god, care to test that theory.

With the extension of her hand, Sakura made her power known.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here's chapter 1, tell me what y'all think.

What has happened to Sakura, where did this new power come from, will she find some actual clothes anytime soon? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, sorry for the long delay but here is chapter 2, and I'm trying to get about two more chapters up by the end of Sunday.

Thanks to

Usagi Akanori, hopefully this will please the white bunny horde :D

and

L.M.D.A.A.

Thanks for the reviews guys.

I own nothing blah blah blah, enjoy the story and leave a review please.

___________________________________________________________________________________

With a silent order, Sakura made her snake like vines lash out to the enemy ninja. In a panic the water ninja tried to jump away from the plants as the continued to attack. Back flips, fronts flips, slicing and punching his way pass the vines until he stood in the middle of the field, with dozens of fallen vines covering the field.

With an exhausted laugh he called out to the vine master.

Foolish girl, you thought "that" attack was sappost to stop me?

(with a cheerful smile Sakura replied)

Who said that was sappost to stop you, I just needed to get you in the right spot.

Right spot? What are you going on about?

No sooner had he asked did the answer become clear. The seemingly dead vines once again where on the attack. The vines wrapped around the ninja's legs and proceeded to thrash him about. The plants went at full speed to the sky, to far up one would think they could kiss heaven's floor. The plants then plummeted to the earth with as much force as they could emit, causing a series of broken bones with each thrash. The furious plants continued this onslaught, throwing him against the earth, rocks and trees with more force each time. Finally the plants held the enemy upside down and made him at face level with their master. As he force his slightly less swollen eye to open, with blood dripping into it, his capture came more into view.

Now then I'm gonna make this as simple as possible. I could care less about you. I could care even less about what you say or do to me. But if you ever attack my friends, my family or my village again, I will not think twice about tearing you limb from limb. I will cause you so much pain that you will BEG me to kill you, and WHEN I do I will proceed to cause you even more hell till the end of time. I own earth, heaven and hell, so if you ever hurt them again there will be no escape.

The face of his new foe was the last he saw as the vines encased him within them. The vines then sprouted yellow spotted flowers that emitted a green sap type substance. The sap then created a case around the vines as their bottom halves severed, leaving the green case prison to drop to the ground. Once the prisoner's cocoon dropped to the ground, the rest of nature began to settle.

None of the other ninja on the field could speak. Within less than an hour of their arrival, their friend had lost her body, appeared in a new form, and unleashed a power that none have ever seen or heard of. Sure there where a few ninja who could move plants a little, it was a difficult jutsu that very few could master or even wanted to for it lack of power. But this, this was something new. There where no ninjas now or in history who could effect all of nature with their emotions, the only ninja that came close was Gaara, who was in the most shock. The plants responded to her just as his sand responded to him. Never in his life had he expected to find a someone like him. As the leaf and sand ninja turned seriously towards their comrade their faces dropped in unison. Where they all expected to see a strong warrior standing over her fallen adversary, was a free spirited your woman dancing in the field. She had somehow caused several flowers to grow taller than herself with plant like arms and legs that moved to her dancing rhythm. As the others where shocked to see her out of place precession they where even more shocked to see their pink hair friend spinning into the air where she stayed and continued to dance.

Uh guys, when did Sakura learn to fly?

I am not sure Naruto.

(As Rock Lee walked closer to the floating Sakura)

Uh Sakura what are you do....

Lee was cut off as Sakura swooped down to embrace him for the second time that day.

Oh Lee, thank you so much! If it wasn't for you I'd still be in the heavy fake suit. Thank you soooo much!

It was nothing Sakura, I was just hap...

Normally if someone constantly interrupted Lee and refused to let him finish a sentence, would annoy him to the point of punching that person, but Sakura was different. This time she interrupted him with his first kiss. His mind still could hardly register what was happening. Her arms where wrapped around his neck as her soft lips pressed against his. Slowly Lee found his arms reaching up to pull his beloved closer to him, closer to him but her feet still hovered above the ground.

What ever had happened to his precious Sakura all he hoped for was that she was still his precious Sakura and that this new affection she now felt for him would still grow.

___________________________________________________________________________________

So here's the new chapter, maybe not my best but its a build up. The next chapter will tell Sakura's history and a bit on how everyone will react to her new self.


End file.
